Love Beyond Time: School Reunion
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Story Requested by GrimGrave, co-op with Kamen Rider Omega: Taki, the troublemaker of Caliber High is hopelessly in love with the Star of the school, Isabella "Ivy-sama" Valentine. She strives to win her love...a love that transcends history and the world, a tale of love of two souls, eternally retold. Read & Review, please! IvyxTaki & SophitiaxCassandra with a surprise guest.


**Love Beyond Time: School Reunion**

**By Kamen Rider Omega & Major Mike Powell III**

It was a sunny, cool spring day in the city.

In a particular apartment, the morning silence was broken by the shout of one of its occupants.

"GAH! I'm gonna be late!"

Taki Sakurai, 18 years old, was struggling to put on her school uniform as she brushed her teeth and did her lovely black hair up in a high ponytail at the same time.

Down in the kitchen, a girl, a few years younger than Taki, with beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes done up in a slightly flamboyant hairstyle, chuckled as she bit on a piece of toast.

"Nee-chan slept in again~" Natsu Sakurai muttered with a cheeky grin.

"Shove it brat, I don't have time for this," she said as she appeared through the kitchen door, applying her lip balm in the nearby mirror and straightening her uniform's coat.

Natsu chuckled once again.

"Dolling herself up for Ivy-sama again, eh~?" She chimed, making a vein pop up on Taki's forehead.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, konno baka yarou!" She said as she planted her first on the top of Natsu's forehead, making her yelp and also messing with her odd hairdo.

"O-Oi! Watch the hair, you booby monster!" Natsu complained. This only angered Taki even more. She loved her breasts and she did not like it when people joked about them, and she showed this by wrestling her sister into an abdominal stretch, digging her elbow into Natsu's ribs. The poor blonde girl was tapping out roughly two seconds in.

"Hmph! That'll teach you. Thanks for the bentou, by the way~ Love ya!" Slipping on her shoes, she called back to her sister. "Tell Mom I'll be home late!" She said as she rushed out the door, leaving her family's apartment, leaving a prone, twitching Natsu behind.

"O-Onee-chan…no baka…! Guh!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A veritable gaggle of schoolgirls walked down the sidewalks towards the illustrious Caliber High, an all girls school located in the heart of Tokyo.

Taki soon joined said gaggle, some of the other girls spotting her and keeping their distance from the Wild One, her long coat reminiscent of a Sukeban, the girl equivalent of a Yanki. Taki had a reputation for getting into fist fights, but otherwise, she was a decent student. She was fairly sociable once you got to know her, but her reputation was still present, and honestly, she didn't care who knew.

"Yo! Soph, Cass!" Taki shouted out to the two blonde girls coming up ahead.

"Hey there, Taki! What's up?" The girl with the shorter hair greeted, looking back at her, holding the longer-haired blonde's arm.

"Eh, nearly broke my neck trying to get out on time and Natsu was being annoying." Taki said with a shrug as she held her schoolbag behind her shoulder nonchalantly.

Cassandra and Sophitia Alexandra laughed light-heartedly, the Greek exchange students and Taki's best friends slowing down so that Taki could walk next to them.

"Did you use another submission hold this time, Taki?" Cassandra asked with a cheeky grin. The Japanese girl nodded, proud.

"You look lovely today, Taki," Sophitia complimented her friend. Cassandra winked at the Japanese girl.

"Yeah, you do...and I bet it has nothing to with a certain somebody, right~?"

"Uh, no, why do you ask?" Taki said, gulping down a breath as she tried not to let them see the small red spots forming on her cheeks.

Suddenly, a loud and very familiar noise came from a few yards behind them. The sisters chuckled. "Speak of the devil~!" Cassandra chimed.

"Ivy-sama~! Look, it's Ivy-sama! Kyaaahhh~!" Came the girly squeals.

Taki turned around so fast, the Alexandra sisters wondered if she got whiplash.

Walking down the short brick road to the gates of Caliber High, was Isabella "Ivy-sama" Valentine.

"Bum ba da dum, bum ba da dum~" Sophitia sang out softly so that only Taki and Cassandra could hear, mimicking the "Here Comes the Bride" theme commonly played at weddings at Taki's near whiplash.

Taki didn't pay the elder sister any attention as her slightly dilated eyes stared lovingly and longingly at the gorgeous Star of Calibur High.

Cassandra giggled "Yep, shes got it bad."

Yes, Isabella Valentine was the Star of Calibur High, loved and admired by all. Heiress to a multi-million dollar corporation, she excelled in academics and sports. She was, by all means and purposes, a model student.

And the term model didn't stop at her grades or spotless record, it also reflected in her voluptuous figure that was the envy of the other students at Caliber High.

She had short, platinum-blonde hair that glimmered with the sunlight, stunning blue eyes, supple, kissable, purple-painted lips and a body to die for.

And poor, poor Taki was completely and utterly in love with her.

Taki just stood there like a fool, staring as Ivy walked right past her...but her sharp eyes caught those of Ivy looking at her for the whole of a second.

"How do you do, Ivy-sama?" Sophitia and Cassandra asked curtly with a bow as their senior walked past them, giving them a very pleasant, closed-eye smile and a curt nod, returning the "How do you do?" in her melodious, borderline-sexy, British-accented voice.

Taki then seemed to snap out of her stupor as she and her friends had Ivy's attention. The Japanese girl quickly followed suit like her friends and greeted the British girl with a stuttered "H-H-How d-d-do you do, I-I-Ivy-sama?!".

Her greeting was returned with a warm smile and twinkling blue eyes. "How do you do, Taki-san?" And with that, Ivy continued on her way.

Once she was sure that Ivy was out of sight, Taki cupped her burning cheeks with her gaze seemingly lost in the ether.

"Ivy-sama...knows my name...haaah~!" She muttered.

Her best friends looked at her for a few seconds, then back at each other...and then, they shook their heads in dismay.

"Ok, Taki, wake up!" Sophitia snapped her fingers in Taki's face and then, waved her whole hand. "Yeah, you are no Yuna, girl." Cassandra joked.

Taki snapped out of her stupor and tugged on the lapels of her coat to try and regain some semblance of self control. They continued to walk to the school, Cassandra asking the million yen question: "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

Taki looked at Cassandra and Sophitia and started to form a rebuttal, before they realized they were in front of the school now. Stopping in front of the gate, the trio took a moment to let others pass, since they still had a good ten minutes till class.

"If I tried, I would be torn apart by every other girl who has eyes for Ivy-sama. Not to mention, I mean, look at her! She is SO far out of my league, it's not funny! She's major league baseball…and I…am small league." She said, crossing her arms over her generous chest and looking down, feeling defeated.

"Oh c'mon, Taki. This isn't you!" Cassandra walked up to her friend and smacked her upside the head.

"Ow! Oi, what the Hell, Cass?!" Taki yelped, gingerly rubbing the now sore spot on her head.

"You've fought off guys three times your size in fist fights. This should be a cakewalk for someone like you." Sophitia said with a smirk. "Besides, I have a feeling that she just might feel the same" she said with a knowing wink.

"Hah?!" Taki gave Sophitia a funny look. "Ok, I think you two have been screwing around a little TOO much, Soph. Ivy-sama does NOT feel that way about me...but...I-" The tell-tale chimes of the school's bell gave Taki an opening.

"Aw _kuzo_! C'mon, girls! We'd better hurry to class!" And with that, the athletic girl fast-walked away to her and the sisters' classroom.

Behind her, the Alexandra's shared a unique look, as if they were a completely different person all-together.

"Really? Does she really not remember anything?" Cassandra spoke in a voice slightly different from her usual energetic tone, you could say with a touch of wisdom...

Sophitia shook her head, her silky, golden tresses moving along.

"No, dear sister. She does not. I guess the giver of this wonderful gift didn't want her to...not in this life anyhow." The elder sister spoke with a tone of voice that had "something" different about it.

Cassandra giggled softly.

"At least the Gods were kind enough to let us...remember each other...my beloved big sister~" She spoke in a sultry tone. Sophitia giggled in return.

"No time for that, little sis. Later, when we are alone~" she said crossing her heart with a finger.

"Buuu, you're no fun, love~" Cassandra pouted.

Sophitia smiled gently, looking around to see if anybody was there. Seeing that the coast was clear, she cupped her little sister's cheeks gently in her hands and leaned in to land a soft, lingering kiss on Cassandra's pink, moist lips, even making a soft mooching noise.

The joined hands and practically skipped to first class.

"Ivy knows, doesn't she?"

"Yup, that's why she winked at us earlier."

"Boyyy, is Taki in for a surprise~!" And the sister giggled together as they headed to class.

Taki went through her classes as per usual, and decided at lunchtime to eat up on the roof. She was on the way to the nearest stairway alongside her Greek friends, but she soon heard the sound of a young girl in distress down the hall. She handed her bento to Cassandra and Sophitia, who were going up to the roof to eat with their friend. "I'll be right back!" Taki said before running down the hall and disappearing behind the corner.

Sophitia and Cassandra looked at each other in confusion.

Meanwhile, Taki had come across a most unwelcome sight: A girl, at least two years her junior, was being pushed around by a group of older, taller girls who mocked her to tears.

"Seriously? YOU want to confess to Ivy-sama?! What a joke!" "Ivy-sama does NOT belong to you, child!" They yelled at her.

Taki's blood boiled.

"OI!" With an angry scowl marring Taki's beautiful face, she ran up to the bullies. As she ran, she weaved through the antagonizing girls and came to stand in front of the girl they had been bullying. Her fists clenched together so hard that the knuckles all popped.

"What the HELL is going on here?! You bitches don't have anything better to do than harass somebody smaller than you for being in love with Ivy-sama?! You disgust me!" She yelled in the bullies' faces, making them cower in fear before the Wild One.

Taki was just about to land an epic smackdown on the bullies, until a smooth yet commanding voice came to their ears.

"ENOUGH!" rang out the voice clear as a bell, the accent giving away who it was immediately.

Ivy stood behind the bullies and had her arms crossed underneath her sizable chest, her blue eyes piercing through the guilty party like a sword in the soul.

"I will not stand for bullying while I am Student Council President." She said in an even tone. "You have no right to pick on this poor girl just because you are possessive bitches about things you do not even own."

The bullies, Taki and the girl she was protecting were shocked. Ivy almost never swore, and to hear her do so…was chilling to the bone.

"I-I-Ivy-sama! Please, w-we...we di-didn't...uuuhhh..." And so, the girls dropped to the floor with deep bows. "We are sorry, Ivy-sama!"

Ivy was having none of that.

"I want a list with your names and phone numbers on it. We are going to contact your parents to let them know about your horrible behaviour," she stated with absolutely no room for argument.

The bullies trembled, letting out a collective "YES!" before scrambling to their feet and fast-walking away in shame.

"Now then..." Ivy's stern gaze then landed on Taki and the bullied, sniffling girl being held in Taki's arms. The British girl's eyes softened.

"Taki-san, thank you for standing up for your fellow students. Your reputation may precede you, but I would say it worked wonders here." Ivy smiled, making Taki blush like mad and mumble her thanks, looking anywhere but Ivy's eyes.

"As for our cute little kouhai here..." Ivy began. Taki stepped away a bit from the girl in her arms, who looked up at her and Ivy with admiration and tears in her eyes. "I am flattered that you like me, truly, I am. But, I am sorry, I don't know you well enough to have a relationship like that, and I don't want to be in a relationship I am not prepared for." She gently held out her hand, "Why don't we start as friends? Ivy Valentine, happy to meet you." She said with a warm smile. The girl blushed and returned the handshake meekly.

"Chai Xianghua," she said back, before adding. "Thank you so much, Ivy-sama, Taki-sempai!"

Upon hearing the Chinese student's name, Taki noticed that Ivy looked surprised, only just a moment, before her usual, lovely smile graced her beautiful face.

"Yoroshiku, Xianghua-san." Ivy spoke smoothly, helping the girl stand back up to her feet.

"So, how about if we have lunch together now?" The Student Council President said to Xianghua, who squealed and nodded happily. Taki smiled at the sight.

Just then, she remembered she had left her friends in the dust. She facepalmed with a loud "D'oh!"

"I-I'm sorry, but I'll take my leave now, ladies. I totally left my friends behind just now! Have a nice day, Ivy-sama, Xianghua-chan!" Taki then spun around to jog away. Ivy's voice stopped her momentarily, though.

"Wait, Taki-san. I would like to have a word with you in the Student Council room after school. Would that be alright?" She asked pleasantly, smiling to let Taki know she wasn't in trouble.

"Huh? Uh...ah, I mean, sure thing, Ivy-sama! It'll be my pleasure!" She blushed.

"It's a promise then. Have a nice day~" The silver-haired girl bowed her head. Xianghua bowed at the waist. "Have a nice day, Taki-sempai!" And then, she and Ivy walked away.

Taki stood there for a moment, smiling to herself, before she continued on her way back to the Alexandra sisters.

Taki headed back to the roof where she and the Alexandria sisters had planned to eat lunch at, and as she opened the door to the roof, she got an eye-full of the sisters blatantly making out without any sense of shame or urgency.

"I'd say get a room, but I know how tangled up you both get in there." Taki deadpanned.

She teased them with that remark as she sat down next to them and picked up her bento, one that Natsu had made special. She smiled and began to slowly savor every bite her little sister had taken the time to make for her, all the while the sound of lip smacking from the kisses shared between the sisters sweetly filling the air.

Taki rolled her eyes as the sisters ended up on their sides on the ground, idly picking at her teeth with a toothpick.

"Ok you two, if you get freaky on the roof and miss class you only have yourselves to blame." She said almost nonchalantly.

Looking sheepish, the Alexandra sisters fixed their clothes as best as they could to look presentable and wiped away the traces of lipstick from each other's faces. Taki rolled her eyes as the sisters shared a soft, last peck on the lips.

School then resumed as usual, and soon enough, classes ended for the day. Telling her friends not to wait up, Taki headed for the Student Council room.

Sophitia and Cassandra shared a knowing look and the elder sister took out her cell phone, sending a text to a certain somebody, with the simple text message: "She's on her way. Have fun, Lady Valentine~! ;D".

The receiver chuckled gently and flipped her silver and red cellphone shut.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Come in!" came Ivy's voice from the other side of the door to the Student Council room after Taki knocked on it twice.

Taki entered the student council room quietly, as Ivy seemed to be in the middle of looking over some of her homework.

She quickly finished and placed her pencil down before looking up at Taki, "Taki-chan, thank you for coming."

Taki felt every manner of butterfly imaginable inside her stomach as she was talked to by someone she had such feelings for. "I wanted to thank you again for standing up for Xianghua-san."

Taki rubbed the back of her head.

"Ah, heh, it was no problem. Bullies are the absolute worst. Nobody will be bullied under my watch, I assure you, Ivy-sama." Taki spoke with determination, even putting her first over heart.

"That's what I wanted to hear, Taki-san. And, I also wanted to talk about something else..." Ivy replied, standing up from her seat and walking off to the side to look out the window at the soon-to-be-setting sun, which was just beginning to paint the sky many lovely shades of red, orange and almost pink.

Ivy stared out the window and Taki felt the need to approach the platinum-blonde heiress.

Taki-san..." The Japanese girl stopped a few feet behind Ivy.

"H-Hai?"

"Do you believe in past lives? Reincarnation?" Ivy spoke softly. Taki's heart began to beat fast for some reason, yet she didn't hesitate to reply.

"Yes, Ivy-sama. I do."

Ivy smiled, yet Taki didn't see it as she still stood behind her.

"I'm glad to know that. It's always, always important to remember who you are...especially when you've been waiting all your life to find that one person that you loved, and have loved, many times over..." Ivy turned around, her stunning blue eyes staring right into Taki's chocolate-brown ones, her beautiful body framed by the light of the setting sun.

"Ivy-sama...I..." Taki gulped nervously. "There's something I..." Where did this sudden courage come from, Taki wondered.

However, Taki didn't even get to finish her sentence...Because Ivy stepped over to her in one long stride, wrapped her arms around Taki's waist and back, pulling her as close as she could.

That's when Taki saw it: there was a light in Ivy's beautiful eyes, shining as if reflecting like sunlight off a sharp sword.

"Remember who you are...remember me." And with those words, Ivy leaned in and captured Taki's parted lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

And remember...she did.

Taki's eyes shot wide open as her mind was completely invaded by feelings and images...memories...memories of entire lifetimes and hundreds of years of history: Memories of friends come and gone, fearsome foes vanquished, the two legendary swords…the memoriesof her one, true love, and most importantly: the touch of a lover, a lover she had been reunited with several times over...Taki's eternal lover, Isabella "Ivy" Valentine.

And so, Ivy broke the kiss with a wet sound and a thin trail of saliva that joined her and Taki's bruised lips.

"I...I can't believe it...Ivy...Isabella-chan! Oh my God! My love, I, I..." Taki burst into tears, burying her face in Ivy's voluminous bosom and wrapping her arms around Ivy like her life absolutely depended on it.

Ivy held her eternal lover close as she poured out every last tear she had, the memories of four centuries of life flooding her mind relentlessly and without end, the tears running down her face a mix of agonizing sadness and the unbreakable bond of love that she had shared with this same woman throughout their many lives.

Taki brought her lips together with the purple-painted ones belonging to her eternal love.

As they became familiar once again with the way the other's body fit perfectly against the other, Ivy's hands slipping under Takis skirt to gently squeeze her bottom. "I missed you so much" she whispered softly into Taki's ear.

Taki hiccuped through her sobs. "I *hic* can't believe *hic* I forgot you!" Ivy caressed her hands down Taki's back. "I know it wasn't your fault, I waited every day for the right moment, and I knew today was it," she said in her soothing voice.

Taki smiled, and took her hand in Ivy's.

"C'mon, we need to go punish a certain pair of sisters for with-holding information," she said with a smirk, making the English girl laugh as she was pulled along.

"Oh yeah! How do you think Sophitia and Cassandra were granted reincarnation? And Xianghua-san, even!" Taki mentioned with a finger on her chin.

"Ah, so you noticed her, too?" Ivy raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm as surprised as you are. I have absolutely no idea how they were granted this gift, though..." Ivy mused.

"Nobody ever said this was predictable" Taki shrugged as she pulled Ivy behind her hand in hand.

"Mhm" Ivy replied. Taki then, laced her fingers with her beloved's and leaned her upper body against her arm, resting her head contentedly on her shoulder.

"Whatever the case...I'm back, my love. And I'm not going anywhere till death do us part. And even then, I promise I'll remember you and look for you..." Taki said bashfully yet smiling all the way.

Ivy kissed the top of Taki's head.

"It's a promise...and I myself promise I won't make you wait like I did here." She made her own vow.

Taki then looked back up and kissed Ivy's pale cheek. "By the way..."

"Hm?"

"I told my family I'd be home late~" She mentioned with a tone of voice Ivy was very, very familiar with.

"Really now~? Well..." She stopped to kiss Taki on the lips once again. "Let us make haste. Let me call my driver..." She whipped out her cell phone to make the call...but Taki's soft hand came up to clasp it and flip the phone shut.

"No, Ivy-chan. It's Ok. Let's take the long way home...I want to spend as much time as possible with you, anata..." She said softly, her eyes staring with love and devotion into Ivy's.

She smiled.

"As you wish."

And so, the eternal lovers walked off into the sunset with a whole new life ahead of them...together.

_Transcending history...a tale of love of two Souls, eternally retold_

_The Legend...will never die_

_~FIN~_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Authors' Notes:**

"(Slumps back in his chair) Phew...dayum! These suckers write themselves! LOL

Omega-kun: For the record, a friend of ours posed this idea to Major, and Major asked me for help in writing this story, which I was more than happy to assist in, but credit for this story rightfully belongs to Major. :3

Thank you, Omega-kun. (Salutes) As for you, GrimGrave...I did it. I told you I'd do it, didn't I? :3 Be glad I didn't take several months, at least. LOL And believe it or not, I loved writing this. It was so much fun, all the way through. X3

Omega-kun: One problem in all of this: I would like to do a story with grim, but no luck as of yet U.U

(Pats Omega-kun) You two would make one Helluva team. :3

Thankies Major-kun :3

So, to all you beautiful people, we sincerely hope you enjoyed this new entry into the "Love Beyond Time" saga.

We hope you reward our efforts with a nice review with your thoughts and constructive criticism. :3

Omega-kun: Also, remember to review or you make my kitten Yuki-chan cry!

Don't make Yuki-chan cry-nya! Q.Q So, review, please-nya! :3

Have a nice day, everybody!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
